Belloq (Robes)
Belloq (Robes) is what René Emile Belloq dressed up at the end of Raiders of the Lost Ark. The priest-like attire consisted of a white turban, red-and-white robes, and a decorative chestpiece. In Lego® Indiana Jones He only appears in these clothes on the last level, Opening the Ark where he uses it at the ceremony before the Nazis open the ark. He can be purchased for 50,000 Studs after completing the Opening the Ark level. Unlike his other versions, this Belloq is not armed with a book. In the DS version, he is known as Dr. Belloq (Rabbi), is armed with an umbrella and is Unlocked after completing the Opening of the Ark. Boss Battle Belloq is a final boss at the end of the Opening the Ark level. First, fight of some Germans, then quickly pick up the brown box below the ledge Belloq is on. Then place it on top of the green pad, use Marion to high jump from the pad to the ledge, then jump on to some rails and make your way over to Belloq. Hit him once to take away a heart, then he'll jump to another ledge. As the fight goes on, more Nazis will come and try to stop you. Build a small platform for you to jump on. Pull the rope which raises the platform, allowing you to jump. While one is holding the rope, tag to your other partner, then climb a ladder to jump on to the Lego® platform, then to Belloq. Punch him again to send him to the last ledge. Use Indy to jump onto some rails, then make your way over to a ledge. Use Indy to whip down another platform so you can get to the last one. Get another heart off of Belloq, then just punch him two more times until he's out of health and you defeat him. DS Boss Battle Belloq is the boss at the end of The Opening of the Ark. Wait until he stops shooting his gun, and quickly build a generator near the left & right side of where he is standing. Use Marion to change into a monkey with a Monkey Pad. As the monkey, step on a switch to make Belloq get shocked. Repeat the process again to make Belloq run away. Go right to get to the next part. Now push a box up a path, wait until Belloq stops shooting to move it. Once you get to the end of the path, the box explodes and Belloq runs away again. Now go to the right side of the room, and smash a box to find an unlit a torch, use a flaming barrel near the first room to light it. Then jump up to where Belloq was standing while you were pushing the box. Go to the left through a door. This is where Belloq was standing at in the beginning of the fight. Light the barrel nearby, and use Marion to throw a bottle at it. This makes the Red Brick for the level appear. Then go to the right to follow Belloq. Just hit Belloq and he'll be defeated. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Game characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark